Tout ça pour une histoire de queue !
by TiteVaurienne
Summary: Harry et Draco en duo pour une leçon de potion donne toujours lieu à d'étranges résultats ... Draco se retrouve transformé en un espèce de félin assoiffé de sexe et d'Harry ! La vertu de notre brun n'a qu'à bien se tenir !
1. Le cours de Potion

Hey ! Je l'avais promit aux lectrices de Darry's Adventures, et bien, le voilà ! C'était censé être un OS ... Mais j'ai eu une idée, une bonne idée citronnée comme je les aimes alors du coup, voilà ! Cette fanfiction sera courte, je pense, quelques chapitres, et elle n'a pas la prétention d'être une oeuvre d'art, juste un moyen de passer du bon temps tranquillou pépère ;)

Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien, je ne possède rien ...

Pairing : Drarry ! Yep ! on fait dans l'originalité !

Rating : M voir MA, les lemons à venir n'épargnerons pas les tendres âmes, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !

Summary (english very well !) : Harry et Draco en duo pour une leçon de potion donne toujours lieu à d'étranges résultats ... Transformé en une espèce de félin assoiffé de sexe et d'Harry, la vertu de notre brun n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

Avancement : Chapitre 2 en cours d'écriture

Petit mot gentil de l'auteur : Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tout ça pour une histoire de queue !

« Et maintenant, suce-moi. » exigea Malfoy.

Pour comprendre ce qui se passait dans cette infirmerie vide de toute âme, il fallait retourner quelques heures en arrière, en cours de potion, avec le professeur Rogue, ainsi que les élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor mis en binômes, pour changer un peu. Magnifique mélange, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ouvrez votre manuel page 293, tout de suite, grinça le professeur Rogue, noblement très respecté de ses élèves, aujourd'hui, continua-t-il, je vais vous apprendre l'art de rendre une personne totalement folle, perdue, retranchée dans ses plus bas instincts... Bien que je sois peu sûr de votre capacité à réussir une potion d'une telle envergure, j'espère que quelques élèves, fit-il en glissant un œil sur les Serpentards, seront faire preuve de … dextérité. Voici la liste des ingrédients, reprit-il, vous avez deux heures. »

Rogue allait rejoindre son bureau pour corriger une quelconque pile de parchemins noircis d'écriture dans le temps qui lui était impartit lorsqu'il se retourna vers ses élèves.

« Oh, et Mr Potter, siffla-t-il avec dégoût, mettez-vous avec Mr Malfoy, nous essayerons d'éviter les dégâts pour ce cours, c'est une potion dangereuse si mal manipulée … Et entre vos mains … Merlin sait ce qu'il pourrait bien arriver à cette pauvre masse qui vous sert de corps ... »

Harry, qui avait pourtant tenté de rester discret, ramassa ses affaires et d'un pas rageur alla s'installer à la table désignée d'où un Malfoy particulièrement agacé le fusillait du regard. L'ignorant tout autant qu'il le pu, il s'assit, tendu, et jeta un coup d'œil à la liste sur le tableau.

« Crin de licorne, sang de serpent, testicule de rat … »

Un peu perplexe face à la liste, Harry lu la « recette » de son manuel.

« Hachez finement les testicules de rats. Ajoutez 2,236 ml de sang de serpent à 24°C et laissez cuire à feu doux en remuant toutes les 2min47sec un quart de tour dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Ensuite ... »

Harry décrocha finalement et regarda Malfoy revenir avec les différents ingrédients, s'installer, puis commencer seul à hacher les ingrédients, l'ignorant totalement, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au brun. Il voyait cependant Rogue lui envoyer des coups d'œil fréquents, signe qu'il ne tarderait pas à intervenir s'il décidait de rester assit à observer comme un benêt. Évaluant l'avancement de la potion, Harry voulut prendre les prochains ingrédients dans sa main et en fit malencontreusement tomber par terre. Pas démonté par le regard agacé que lui jeta Malfoy lorsqu'il se leva pour aller chercher les autres racines de mandragores à remplacer, il ramassa ce qu'il avait fait tomber et jeta le tout dans la potion frémissante, attendant le retour de Malfoy qui, quand il arriva, ajouta à son tour ses racines de mandragores avant même qu'Harry ait pu l'arrêter.

Aussitôt, la potion vira au rouge sang sous l'air perplexe de Malfoy qui s'était penché au dessus du chaudron. Elle se mit à bouillir puis explosa au visage de Malfoy.

Aveuglé et titubant an arrière, il rencontra durement le sol sous l'œil horrifié d'Harry et Rogue qui accourrait déjà dans leur direction.

Un peu inquiet de ne pas le voir bouger, Harry posa deux doigts sur son cou pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours vivant. Son cœur battait la chamade, de toute évidence.

« Que s'est-il passé ?! Dit précipitamment Rogue

-Nous avons mit 6 racines de mandragore sans le faire exprès !

-6 racines de mandragore, vous dîtes ? »

Le visage du professeur devint encore plus pâle si possible, et avisant Draco qui gigotait de plus en plus, il se saisit des deux hommes, les faisant léviter sous le regard abasourdit des autres élèves et les mena en moins d'une minute dans une classe vide. Il métamorphosa un matelas et les fit tomber dessus. Sans un regard pour eux, il se détourna et sortit de la pièce et bientôt, Harry pu entendre distinctement :

« A cause des racines, Mr Malfoy va être soumit à ses plus bas instincts, comme un animal en rut. Croyez bien que je suis désolé, mais vous êtes le premier à l'avoir touché, Mr Potter, vous allez donc en subir les conséquences ! Pour la vertu de Mr Malfoy, je vais tenter d'appeler de l'aide, d'ici, essayez de tenir le coup, sachez cependant que lui résister ou s'enfuir nous mettrait tous en danger. »

« Et je ne veux vraiment pas être là pour voir ça … » ajouta pour lui même Rogue.

Soudainement paniqué, Harry se retourna vers sa Némésis qui avait ouvert les yeux, et qui, suavement allongé et relevé sur ses coudes, le fixait d'un air affamé.

« Malfoy … couina Harry.

-Potter … » répondit Draco.

Un pique de peur remonta dans la gorge du brun quand il sentit que, bien évidemment, sa baguette était restée aux cachots.

« Écoute, Malfoy, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal …

-Ah oui ? Je me sens très bien moi … fit Draco en se relevant et en s'approchant toujours plus du Gryffondor.

-Non, écoute ... »

Mais Harry ne pu jamais finir sa phrase, une bête s'étant jetée sur lui.

A l'image du blond il y a quelques minutes, son dos alla brutalement saluer le sol, tandis que le Serpentard s'asseyait confortablement sur son bassin. Ni une, ni deux, il plongea directement sa tête dans le coup du brun et mordit la chaire sans aucun préambule. Harry cria sous la douleur puis grogna légèrement quand sentit la langue de Malfoy parcourir son coup, comme coupable. Ils sentit son bourreau relever la tête et déglutit faiblement en voyant deux petits crocs sortir indécemment de sa bouche pour reposer ses fines lèvres, suintant du sang fraîchement recueilli. Et si maintenant Harry y prêtait une réelle intention, Draco paraissait plus … félin. Ses pupilles étaient réduites en deux fentes hypnotiques tandis qu'en plus des ses deux oreilles humaines, deux oreilles touffues faisaient lentement leur apparition sur le haut de son crâne, entraînant la fascination du brun qui n'avait jamais vu le Serpentard aussi … charnel.

Emprisonné par les deux orbes grises, il ne réagit pas quand Malfoy s'alanguit contre lui, se frayant un chemin entre ses cuisses, épousant les formes de son corps, ramenant ses bras au dessus de sa tête dans une position totalement soumise. Leur visage, à moins d'un centimètre l'un de l'autre recevaient les caresses de leur souffle précipité, enflammant leurs sens déjà exacerbés.

Sans jamais se quitter du regard, Draco avança lentement ses lèvres, effleura ses comparses, les humidifiant d'un coup de langue, puis caressant plus franchement, il les mordilla légèrement pour faire réagir son compagnon, qui sursauta en réponse mais prit par prendre part au baiser.

Ce fut l'élément déclencheur. La langue du félin s'engouffra dans la cavité humide et alla chercher sa consœur, entraînant un bal des plus haletant. Draco lâcha les mains d'Harry et alla les fourrager dans la crinière de nuit, tirant dessus, faisant couiner Harry, pour relever sa tête et plonger plus profondément sa langue dans la bouche divine. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Malfoy, l'attirant à lui. Les deux corps s'entremêlaient en une parfaite symbiose, et bientôt, les baisers ne suffirent plus.

Cela commença par quelques cambrures, quelques ondulations, quelques spasmes. Puis, frustré, Draco appuya franchement les deux bassins entre eux, prouvant leur excitation à eux deux. Un petit cri surpris et Harry avait rejeté la tête en arrière, se la cognant sur le sol de pierre douloureux, et Draco en profita pour passer ses mains sur son bassin, le surélevant, grignotant le cou au passage, et se releva en une position agenouillée, s'appuyant sur ses talons, les cuisses largement ouvertes alors que celles du brun entouraient son bassin.

Les coups de reins qui suivirent furent pour Harry un flot de sensations nouvelles. Le fait que ce soit Draco Malfoy qui lui procurait cela ne passait pas dans son cerveau. Il se sentait juste incroyablement bien, incroyablement chaud et incroyablement excité. Son sexe, serré dans son étau, devenait douloureux d'être autant sollicité sans pour autant ressentir de plaisir direct. Le frottement ininterrompu du pantalon excitait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu Harry. Sentir contre lui un autre sexe dur lui donnait envie de faire énormément de chose sales, et il se sentait comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

« Est-ce que- est-ce que tu aimes ça, hein, Potter ? »

Mais le brun ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses sensations.

Un soudain boucan retentissant alerta les sens du blond, qui, en relevant la tête, eut seulement le temps d'apercevoir la Directrice des Gryffondors, Son Directeur, Albus Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh avant que trois Stupefix simultanés ne viennent frapper sa poitrine et le plonger dans le noir.

* * *

Eh eh et voilà ! Ainsi se termine le premier chapitre gihihi ! Comment va réagit Harry ? Que va-t-il se passer pour Draco ? Leur relation va-t-elle s'arrêter là ? Rogue va-t-il enfin se laver les cheveux ? Tant de questions sans réponses ... C'est un tel déchirement ! #sadiquemodeactivated

**Si vous avez aimé, ou pas même, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Sachez également, et ce n'est pas un moyen de récolter plus de review honteusement, que je compte valoriser celles qui prennent le temps de laisser un message, même minime, c'est plus juste je trouve. J'enverrais donc en message privé à celles-ci le début du prochain chapitre, en guise de remerciement. Et quand je dis début, c'est du contenu un minimum intéressant x) Car j'aime les fins sadique :3**

**J'ai aussi un blog ^^ Vaurienne eklablog (en tapant ça sur google vous devez trouver ^^) Le prochain chapitre sera poster à cette adresse quelques heures avant voir une journée avant qu'elle ne se retrouve ici. Oui, là c'est une manière éhontée de me sentir moins seule sur mon blog, mais eh, je le dis ! xD**

Breeeeeef ! J'ai hâte de vous retrouver une prochaine fois !

Gros bisous à toutes ! (Et à tous ?) et à dans pas longtemps !

Vaurienne ;)


	2. Le tourment d'Harry

**Heeeey tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? :'D**

**J'avais dit à dans pas longtemps, mais finalement, qu'est-ce c'est, un mois ? :'D Pardoooon T^T Mais comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à certaines d'entre vous, j'écris en parallèle des drabbles tous les jours, ce qui me prends énormément de temps, en sachant que j'ai une vie et des études ^^ (saaaaaaaans blague !) Bwef, voilà x) Le chapitre aurait dû être posté mercredi normalement, mais ce jour-là, FFnet était très lent pour ma part et je me suis dit que ça ferait un cadeau de St Valentin comme ça xD**

**Très de blablaterie, voici les RAR :**

**Lilou : Hey ! Te revoilà toi ! XD Merci beaucoup ! :'D Crois-moi, tu vas encore plus me détester avec cette fin-ci xD**

**petitcoeurfragile : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que le temps de publication ne t'as pas parut trop trop long ^^ J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux !**

**TwinnyX : Bonsoir à toi TwinnyX x') Sadique ? Moi ? Ooooh … Si peu xD Merci beaucoup ! Après 1 mois, je suis toujours considérée comme gentille ? XD**

**Shenen : Sadique, démon … Eh bin xD Qu'est-ce que ça va être après ça ? X') La frustration, la vengeance … c'est encore pour un peu plus tard ! XD**

**flashcode35 : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite:)**

**Brigitte : Avoue, t'aurais voulu plus hein ? XD Patience est source de vertu jeune padawan ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir, j'ai fait de mon mieux !**

**Coeurtoxic : Rien que le nom déjà ça sent bon xD Merci beaucoup !**

**Volcane : Tout le monde dit que je suis sadique maiiiiiiiiis T^T xD Je veux pas imaginer les seaux de baves que tu as dû accumuler en un mois xD (oui, j'aime remuer le couteau dans ma plaie T^T) xD Je t'aime aussi ! XD God ? Huuuuuum … ça peut être une idée pour les drabbles tiens ! :'P Merci beaucoup !**

**Florence Baker : Hey ! Merci ^^ Voilà la suite !:)**

**lemonpowaa : Ton pseudo en dit long xD Merci beaucoup ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

**Bisous Noirs : C'est toi qui a également posté en guest ? x) Merci beaucoup, petite impatiente xD Ça me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis ! Je vais avoir chaud aux fesses ? Maiiiiiiis T^T On en reparle après ce chapitre, hein ? XD Voilà la suite ! Ne me harcèle paaaaaaaas T^T**

**Mocassin : Merci ! X') Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Non, je veux pas faire du lemon pour du lemon, ce que je veux c'est un truc avec un petit peu de scénario au moins et de l'amouuuuuuur x')**

**stormtrooper2 : Eh eh qui sait ? Je peux les séparer … xD Merci beaucoup !:)**

**Minerve : Eheh, on va voir la réaction de Drago dans ce chapitre … ou du moins une partie;) Merci beaucoup !**

**Mimi98 : j'avais pas vu ta review au début pardon xD Mwaha petit perverse xD Tout vient à point nommé à qui sait attendre ! la suite est arrivée deux heures plus tard xD**

**Vous avez été beaucoup à reviewer et encore plus à me follow ! Merci beaucoup ! Vous êtes géniaux !**

* * *

**Tout ça pour une histoire de queue Chapitre 2 - Le tourment d'Harry**

Un poids lourd s'abattit soudainement sur sa poitrine. Une seconde avant, il ressentait un plaisir aussi surprenant que terriblement bon, et maintenant, plus rien, le silence. Puis la honteuse réalisation.

Il venait de faire quelque chose de sexuel avec Draco Malfoy.

Sexuel et Draco Malfoy !

Deux choses qui ne devaient et ne doivent avoir aucune relation dans sa vie !

« Oh Merlin, fit-il en se rendant compte qu'il sentait son érection ramollissante contre celle du blond, je crois que je vais vomir ... »

L'instant d'après, le corps de Draco virai sur le côté, laissant la chance aux poumons d'Harry d'inspirer un peu d'air. N'y croyant plus, il se releva à la vitesse d'un vif d'or et se retrouva bien vite en direction de la porte de sortie, son messie à lui.

« Harry, reste ici, s'il te plaît » fit la voix calme de son directeur.

Bon, de toute évidence, le messie, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

Les professeurs lui faisaient face, mais l'ignoraient totalement, leur regard tourné vers le corps immobile de Malfoy.

« Il faut le mettre en quarantaine, l'éloigner des élèves, et surtout d'Harry, continua Dumbledore.

-Cela ne suffira pas, Professeur, répondit Rogue, le sang de serpent était à environ 20°C, et les testicules de rat à peine hachées. Venant de Mr Malfoy, le meilleur et de loin dans cette classe d'enfarinés, je suis étonné d'avoir à constater, que pour une fois, sa potion était loin d'être une réussite. Cela s'explique sûrement par la présence de , qui, nous le savons, est une catastrophe en potion …

-Merci, Severus, ça suffira comme ça. J'ai besoin de savoir, comment la potion a-t-elle été mise en contact avec son corps ? Fit Dumbledore en examinant le corps de Malfoy d'un œil critique.

-Elle l'a seulement touchée, » se prit à dire Harry.

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers lui, étonnés de le voir à la même place, comme s'ils étaient si perdus dans leurs réflexions qu'ils en avaient oublié le Gryffondor.

« Et vous êtes le premier à l'avoir touché ? Lui demanda PomPom

-Et je suis le premier à l'avoir touché.

-Oh Merlin … soupira le professeur Serpentard.

-Albus, intervint Minerva, que doit-on faire pour les enfants ?

-Premièrement, isoler aussi longtemps que possible , tenter de créer l'antidote aussi vite que possible et ainsi éviter tout désagrément à . Pompom, combien de temps pour l'antidote ?

-Il me faudrait des semaines pour tout réunir !

-Nous feront le tout en une. C'est jouable ?

-Vous êtes dur, Albus … Avec de l'aide, c'est possible, oui, mais … murmura Pompom en jetant un coup d'œil timide vers Severus qui, lui, fixait la forme blonde au sol.

-Je suis sûr que le professeur Rogue saura se faire conciliant, ajouta le directeur avec un regard appuyé en direction dudit professeur. Sa voix était toujours aussi calme et posée mais elle ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'ordre qu'elle transmettait.

-Bien sûr, » répondit celui-ci.

La mine grave, Dumbledore fit léviter le corps de Malfoy, toujours immobile et se dirigea vers la sortie, accompagné des autres professeurs, et se retourna vers Harry qui, lui, avait toujours l'air très pâle.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer, Harry. Mais évite l'infirmerie pendant quelques temps... »

Une fois libéré, Harry s'en alla directement se réfugier dans son dortoir à la tour Gryffondor. Heureusement, ses amis étant restés en cours, il pouvait se plaindre de tout son saoul.

Personne, en dehors du corps professoral, en devait être a courant de l'incident, où il en mourrait de honte … Si seulement il s'était un peu défendu, pour sa dignité ! Son cœur s'accélérait rien qu'aux réminiscences que ses lamentations lui provoquaient ... Ses mains sur lui, son corps, son regards, ses lèvres ! Et lui qui n'avait rien dit, s'était laissé hypnotiser par les yeux de chats de son ennemi …

Mais le pire, c'est qu'il en venait à voir Malfoy différemment, se rendit-il compte alors qu'il tentait d'imaginer toutes les vengeances qu'il pourrait prochaine faire subir à cet obsédé de blond qui en voulait à sa vertu.

Adieu l'être asexué aux cheveux moulés par un casque de gel et aussi détestable qu'un furoncle qui pousse au mauvais endroit ! Il le détestait et se détestait de n'avoir à son propos que le reste de la sensation à la fois douloureuse et enchanteresse que lui avait procuré la morsure dans son cou...

Gémissant de désespoir face à la chaleur qui le prenait tout à coup, il se réfugia dans les draps de son lit et décida de ne plus en sortir avant que toute trace de son émoi ne disparaisse.

* * *

Il s'était endormit.

Le jour ne perçait plus à travers ses rideaux lorsqu'il se réveilla et un rapide _Tempus _lui indiqua que l'après-midi avait passée et que dans environ trente minutes les élèves allaient se presser aux portes de la Grande Salle pour satisfaire leur appétit dévorant.

Harry se releva, prêt à aller rejoindre la salle commune quand un mouvement sur sa gauche retint son attention.

Il ne distinguait rien, dans la pénombre ambiante, mais l'instant d'après, une force le plaqua au sol, lui faisant respirer les quelques moutons de poussières alors qu'il saluait le vieux parquet grinçant. Un grognement voulu monter dans sa gorge quand un soudain pic de souffrance lui traversa le cou, le surprenant tellement que toute parole s'évanouit dans sa gorge.

Cette douleur, Harry la reconnue entre mille.

Draco Malfoy l'attaquait de nouveau.

Il voulut crier, bien sûr, mais tout aussi brusquement, une langue râpeuse vint lécher avec presque … _tendresse_ sa plaie, calmant les picotements qui l'élançaient à la carotide.

La prise sur ses bras qui le maintenaient au sol se relâcha doucement, n'exerçant plus qu'une faible pression (Mais Harry était déjà certain qu'il conserverait des traces.) et le corps tendu contre son dos se détendit, moulant ses formes contre celles d'Harry, le recouvrant comme s'il voulait le protéger de toute attaque extérieure. Il sentit des vrombissements contre son échine qui l'amenèrent lentement à se décompresser totalement, frissonnant lorsque les ronrons atteignirent son oreille et qu'une langue rêche continua de laper sa gorge.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry perçut une queue blanche et touffue qui battait tranquillement l'air. Draco était devenu quelque chose entre le chat et l'homme, réalisa-t-il.

Il ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps avait passé depuis qu'il s'était éveillé, mais la sensation troublante de Draco dans son dos et son cou commençai peu à peu à l'emmener dans les limbes du sommeil, tout trouble intérieur ayant disparu de son être.

Son corps relaxé, la respiration calquée à celle de Draco, il était imperturbable, serein et étrangement confiant. Il se sentait protégé et en sécurité, là, contre le sol.

L'idée que c'était son pire ennemi qui l'étreignait ainsi ne traversa pas l'épais mur brumeux dont était enveloppé sa raison. Quoi ? Malfoy venait de lui sauter dessus comme un sauvage ? Oh … Ces ronronnements étaient si profonds … Il pourrait rester des heures ainsi, contre cette espèce de grosse peluche que semblait être Malfoy à présent … Comment pouvait-il être celui qu'il l'avait agressé sexuellement quelques heures plus tôt, il avait dû confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre … il n'y avait que cela … Oui ... Il était insensible au monde extérieur, de tout si l'on exceptait Draco qui reposait sur lui.

Il était dans un état semi-comateux … Apaisé par la chaleur réconfortante du blond, son poids sur lui qui lui inspirait un sentiment de sécurité, ses doux ronrons qui l'amenaient au calme … Et cette bouche mutine qui ne cessait de le dorloter de baisers papillons, de petites lèchouilles râpeuses qui insufflaient en lui le sentiment d'être aimé et chéri … Un bien précieux ... et c'est certainement à cause de tout cela qu'il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas paniqués courant dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs, ni les cris affolés qui hurlaient son nom.

La seule chose qui l'alerta, ce fut lorsqu'il sentit le Serpentard se crisper contre sa colonne vertébrale, poussant une sorte de feulement colérique, cessant tout bon traitement sur Harry. La seconde d'après, aucune force ne l'entravait, aucun sentiment de sécurité et de chaleur ne persistait en lui … il avait soudainement froid quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec perte et fracas.

« HARRY ! » hurlèrent plusieurs voix au même moment.

Le brun se retourna et vit la scène de son regard perdu et surpris. Draco, le dominant de toute sa stature, se dressait dos à lui, en position d'attaque face à Ron, Dean et Seamus qui le fixaient d'un air horrifié, ses muscles bandés et prêts à bondir sur les offenseurs. Une nouvelle fois, Harry eut un coup au cœur en voyant Draco qui essayait de le préserver. Qui était cette personne ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mme Pomfresh et le professeur Rogue rejoignirent les autres, essoufflés et se stoppèrent au niveau de l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux écarquillés par là scène dont ils étaient témoins. Un Malfoy paraissant vouloir défendre un Potter. Spectacle des plus étrange.

Le silence se fit. Draco face à cinq personnes armées de leur baguette magique, ne bougeait pas, comme statufié, mais Harry pouvait deviner son regard mauvais et ses lèvres retroussées sur ses deux canines étincelantes.

« Il est à moi », dit-il de sa voix habituelle et traînante, déconcertant Harry, tant le contraste entre sa voix et son aspect physique était saisissant. Mais qui était Malfoy ?!

Cela eut l'effet d'un déclencheur. Draco sauta en avant, toutes griffes sorties et aussitôt quatre _Stupefix_ simultanés touchèrent le corps du blond sous le cri de Mme Pomfresh qui se confondit avec celui d'Harry, plus grave, plus suppliant.

Il n'avait pas crié pour avertir ses amis, mais pour protéger Draco.

* * *

**Et voilàààààààà ! Comment ça sadique ? :'D**

**Quelles sont celles qui ont lu le chapitre à l'avance sur le blog ? Il a été posté hier x')**

**Je vais tenter d'être un peu plus rapide pour le prochain, mais je ne promet rien !**

**Surtout, si vous avez aimé, ou pas d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! Ça fait vraiment très plaisir !**

**Vous vous attendez à quoi pour la suite ? :'P**

**Allez, Gros bisous à tous ! Et Bonne Saint Valentin ! (Moi je la passe en tête à tête avec ma pastabox T^T)**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	3. Subir le courroux

**Heeeeeeeey tout le monde ! I'm back ! Après un mois, comme la dernière fois x) J'ai pas géré cette fois-ci, je voulais respecter les délais alors l'essentiel du chapitre à été écrit hier et aujourd'hui ! Six pages quand même x') J'ai mal aux doigts T^T **

**Bref, je sais que vous êtes impatientes (oui oui Vaurienne, c'est ça, cause toujours !) mais d'abord les RAR !**

**Bayla : Merci ! La voilà ! :'D J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop faite attendre ^-^**

**Brigitte : La fin comme ça, c'est ma signature xD En même temps, qui se défendrais avec une telle peluche ? x) Je crois que tu vas être assez contente de ce chapitre dans ce cas xD J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue ! ^-^ Gros bisous !**

**Shenen : Yep, on va avoir la confirmation aujourd'hui xD Harry Potter, pot de miel humain xD Pour moi je le vois comme un neko oui ^^ Mwarf, je prends ça pour des compliments xD**

**Victoria : Et oui ! XD Argh, j'adore ton fantasme xD On est toute en dépression parce qu'il est gay T^T Nan, je ne serais jamaiiiiis sadique avec lui voyons, où as-tu eu cette idée ? (a) xD Gros bisous !**

**Stormtrooper 2 : Hey ! Aaaaah tu es peut-être sur la bonne piste;) A voir avec les indices que donne ce chapitre ;) Eeheh … Gros bisous !**

**Petitcoeurfragile : Merci ! La voilà, toute chaude toute prête ! x)**

**Smells like spirit : Sûrement plus de lemon ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Volcane : Heeeey xD Tu me connais, j'aime le romantisme xD Merci beaucoup ! Pour le lemon, j'espère que tu serais un peu satisfaite avec ce chapitre;) Je suis bavante ? :'O xDDD Arf, c'est horrible ça :/ Autant ne pas la fêter x) Garde foi pour le mec qui te plait, il paraient qu'ils aiment les filles au naturel !**

**Im'Kuy : Merci beaucoup ! J'avais pas envie de faire juste du PWP, bien que ce chapitre y ressemble un peu ^^ J'ai essayé de faire comprendre la « relation » qu'ils ont x) Voilà la suite !;)**

**Shishi-sama76 : Tu portes bien ton nom, shishishishi … xD Voilà la suite !**

**Minerve : Oui mais si on l'enferme vraiment y'a pas d'histoire :/ Toutes les armes sont bonnes à prendre x) Non, Harry il est pépouze xD Gros bisous !**

**Neiflheim : Genre plus tard genre maintenant ? XD Les petites morsures, je sais pas … on verra ! ;) Merci !**

**Shana-dn : Merci pour tes reviews ! Elles me font très plaisir ! Mwarf, j'aime bien glisser des petites phrases comme ça à double sens xD Merci !**

**Livyn : Merci beaucoup ! Draco, ce cannibale x)**

**himechu95670 : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire xD Mwarf, j'espère que ton chat n'est pas décédé par étouffement xD**

**BladeAubpine : xD Là tu comprends d'où vient mon pseudo xD Allez, va faire un câlin à un chat toi aussi xD ( Un peu oui, je te soutiens xD) Merci beaucoup !**

**Lega : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite;)**

**Mocassin : Tu va me mettre la chanson de Disney dans la tête ! x) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! Peut-être pas pour tout de suite le pdv Draco … on verra;)**

**amaty : Merci ! Eeeeeet voilà la suite ! Et du coup l'évolution ;)**

**Vous avez été nombreuses et je vos remercie vraiment du fond du coeur ! J'aurais aimé vous envoyé le début du chap comme la dernière fois, mais vu que j'ai tout écrit en deux jours, ça n'aurait pas vraiment eu de sens :/ La prochaine fois j'espère pouvoir le faire !**

**Comme d'hab le chapitre a été posté en avance sur mon blog Vaurienne eklablog ;) **

**Bref, on s'en fou de mon blablatage, voilà la suiiiiite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Subir le courroux.**

Une nouvelle fois, le corps inanimé de Draco fut emmené à l'infirmerie, où selon les dires des professeurs, la sécurité y serait renforcée pour qu'un tel accident ne se reproduise plus. En ce moment le Serpentard était abonné au sort de stupéfixtion. Harry se demandait surtout ce qu'il se passerait pour les professeurs incriminés quand le père de Draco « En entendra parler ! » mais c'est encore une autre histoire.

Les nouvelles allèrent très vite, aussi. Le chemin de la rumeur se fit entre les fauteuils de la salle commune, se propagea dans les couloirs et avait gagné la totalité de la Grande Salle quand Harry entra pour manger un peu, forcé par ses amis qui l'épaulaient. Il songeait amèrement que demain, à la place de titre prévu de la Gazette du Sorcier figurerait quelque chose de genre _« Harry Potter échappe de nouveau in-extremis à une attaque du fils du Mangemort Lucius Malfoy, Draco, au sein même de l'école Poudlard ! Mais que fait les directeur ?! » _

Il savait qu'il devait se sentir aussi dégoûté que révolté. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, c'était comme ça. Il avait l'étrange envie de vouloir aller rejoindre le blond et l'aider à se sentir mieux. Il se sentait coupable de son état aussi. C'était bien en partie sa cause si l'incident de potion avait eu lieu. Et ce n'était pas Rogue, qui depuis la table de professeurs le fixait d'un regard noir en mangeant sa tarte aux pommes, qui allait le contredire. C'est lorsqu'il avait ce genre de pensées envers le blond que la morsure dans son cou, recouverte d'un petit pansement après avoir été préalablement désinfectée à coup de rasades d'alcool à 90°C par ses amis (pour « enlever la souillure » qu'ils disaient …) commençait à la picoter étrangement.

Harry secoua la tête pour évacuer ses pensées dénuées de sens. Il regarda plutôt Ginny, qui, depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé à se débattre sous les jumeaux qui arrosaient son cou d'alcool, ne s'éloignait pas de lui. Quand Ron lui avait raconté que « Malfoy est venu et à tenter de violer Harry alors qu'il se reposait dans sa chambre ! Mort à la fouine ! », Ginny a alors décidé que rester accrochée à lui comme une moule à son rocher semblait être la meilleure solution pour le protéger d'un homme de septième année maîtrisant la magie noire qui l'enverrait valser d'un regard. Elle ventait les mérites de son merveilleux sort de « Chauve furie » et disait à qui l'écoutait que Malfoy ne pouvait rien contre ce sortilège, tant il aurait peur de se faire décoiffé par les êtres ailés. Harry ne répondit rien, mais il pensait qu'étant donné l'état dans lequel se trouvait Draco, il y avait plus de chance qu'il se nourrisse de ces fameux « êtres ailés », ou encore qu'il s'amuse à les chasser. Mais bon.

Autour de lui, les Gryffondors étaient pour les uns blagueurs, hurlant à tort et à travers que Malfoy voulait le transformer en esclave par un rituel satanique, qu'il était devenu dépressif à cause de toutes les fois où il avait perdu contre Harry et donc tentait une nouvelle technique pour le déstabiliser. D'autres plus coléreux, comme Ron, ne juraient plus que par la vengeance pour l'honneur de leur ami bafoué à grands renforts de larges gestes, de belles paroles sur l'amitié, et d'une petite musique de fond épique chantée en beat box par Seamus et Dean. Bref, la table des Gryffondor était déchaînée, il suffisait d'y ajouter plusieurs pintes de bières et on était de retour dans une cosy et chaleureusement ambiance de pub un vendredi soir. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui l'avait regardé d'un air entendu avant de se plonger dans un livre en picorant de la pomme de terre.

Harry jeta un œil du côté des Serpentards. Ceux-ci semblaient encore plus chiant que d'habitude. Ils fixaient leur assiette ou parlaient à voix basse entre eux, sûrement à essayer de trouver des excuses au comportement de leur Prince, d'incriminé Harry d'une quelconque manière, bref, de sauver leur honneur aussi.

« Harry ! Harry ! »

Ce fut Ginny qui le sortit de sa sorte de transe. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus et de son joli minois constellé de taches de rousseur. Harry se surprit à penser qu'il aurait aimé qu'un visage un peu plus pâle s'adresse à lui.

« Oui ? Répondit-il.

-Je te demandais si tu voulais m'accompagner à la Bibliothèque, il y a quelque chose en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que je n'ai pas compris... fit-elle en papillonnant légèrement des yeux.

-Oh euh, oui, bien sûr, je t'aiderais.

-Oui ! S'incrusta alors Ron, patate bouillie envahissant sa bouche. J'ai besoin de faire mon devoir de Métamorphose !

-Ron, intervint Hermione, reposant son livre de Runes sur la table, tu ne veux pas que nous le fassions ensemble, dans la salle commune, rien que nous deux ?

-Oh ou-oui ! Bien sûr ! Pas de problème ! Bafouilla-t-il en hochant furieusement la tête.

Aucun des deux garçons ne remarquèrent le clin d'œil entendu que s'échangèrent les deux jeunes femmes.

* * *

Il était 20 heures, et il leur restait encore une heure avant que la Bibliothèque ne ferme ses portes, annonçant qu'il leur fallait rentrer dans leur maison avant le couvre-feu.

Harry expliqua longuement à Ginny pourquoi les Vampires devenaient de plus en plus résistant au soleil et comment les détecter. La leçon n'était pas compliquée à comprendre en soi, et Harry eut du mal à cerner le problème de compréhension de la rousse.

Pour couronner le tout, il se sentait las et fatigué, n'avait envie de rien et était plongé dans un état semi-comateux qui s'amplifiait à mesure que Ginny blablatait. Elle était plutôt intéressante pourtant d'habitude. Seule l'odeur florale qui lui tournait autour parvenait à le rendre alerte tant elle l'insupportait.

Mme Pince annonça que la Bibliothèque fermait et les deux élèves assidus durent sortir. Le trajet fut très long pour Harry qui remarqua à peine comment Ginny s'accrochait à son bras, le collant entre ses petits seins qu'il aurait pu trouver agréables. Dans un état de plus en plus comateux, il n'entendait plus que le flot ininterrompu de ses paroles, ne sentait plus que les roses qui l'entouraient. Non, lui, il sentait une odeur plus discrète, plus sensuelle, qui l'attirait inexorablement vers la droite, comme envoûté.

« Ginny, la coupa-t-il soudainement, je dois aller aux toilettes.

-Oh, fit-elle surprise d'être interrompue, tu n'auras qu'à y aller dans la salle commune, non ?

-Non, j'ai besoin d'y aller maintenant.

-D'accord, souffla-t-elle, je t'attends.

-Non, pars sans moi. J'en ai pour un moment.

-Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle, je vois, d'accord … Je te laisse, alors ! »

Et elle partit, non sans laisser traîner un dernier regard perplexe derrière elle.

Harry attendit que le bruit de ses pas s'évanouissent avant de bifurquer au prochain couloir, ne prenant absolument pas le chemin menant aux toilettes les plus proches, mais bien celui de l'infirmerie.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu se diriger à l'aveugle dans le couloirs, ans connaître le chemin, car la fragrance était toujours présente et le guidait à travers les dédales de pierres.

Lorsqu'il arriva face aux portes fermées de l'infirmerie, il se sentit comme appelé de l'intérieur. Il colla son oreille sur le bois mais n'entendit rien au début, puis progressivement des ronronnements lui parvinrent, et il avait comme l'impression que la personne qui les émettait était juste derrière les portes et l'attendait. Pourtant, celles-ci demeuraient désespérément closes, malgré toute la bonne volonté que le brun y mettait. Il donna des coups d'épaules, des coups de pieds, voir même des coups de tête avant que, légèrement sonné, il ne se rappelle qu'il était un sorcier.

Les sorts de déverrouillages se révèlent inefficaces et il décida de sortir sa botte secrète. D'un sort particulièrement compliqué, il traversa la porte. La désagréable sensation de picotement fut bien vite oubliée lorsqu'il tomba sur Draco Malfoy, accroupi sur le sol, ne ronronnant manifestement plus, humant l'air avidement. Son regard métallique de sa darda sur lui, ses oreilles de chats se redressèrent vers lui et sa queue se mit à battre furieusement l'air. Vêtu de la blouse blanche réglementaire qui se soulevait par sa queue, il s'approcha lentement de lui, ses pas de faisant pas un bruit sur les pierres froides, sans jamais quitter son regard. Harry ne bougeait pas, totalement fasciné par les mouvements gracieux du félin en face de lui, des intenses iris en fente, de ses crocs se dévoilant à mesure qu'il humait plus fortement l'air. A peine s'en rendit-il compte que Draco s'était relevé face à lui en sentant au fur et à mesure chaque partie de son corps, son froncement de nez s'accentuant de plus en plus. Harry avait l'impression d'être passé au détecteur. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade et ne respirait plus.

Soudainement, Draco s'arrêta lorsqu'il passa sur son bras droit. Il renifla plus fort et un grondement sourd émana de sa poitrine qui fit frissonner Harry de la tête aux pieds. De nouveau, Draco fixa Harry dans les yeux et le Gryffondor ne pu que constater à quel point il semblait dangereux dans l'instant présent. Les crocs sortis, un air de fureur sur le visage, les petits poils de ses oreilles dressés, il semblait furieux. Harry savait qu'il aurait dû avoir peur. Mais il n'avait qu'une envie : subir le courroux de Malfoy.

Brusquement, celui-ci plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était sans aucune douceur, mais Harry se rendit compte comment, étrangement, ce contact l'avait manqué alors même que toute cette histoire n'avait débuté que le matin même.

Sans en attendre la permission, la langue râpeuse alla rejoindre la sienne, mordant au passage sa lèvre qui saigna faiblement. Harry allait se laisser emporter quand soudainement tout cessa, Draco saisit son bras pour l'envoyer jusqu'au lit semblable à tous les autres de l'infirmerie et l'y allongea sans précautions. De nouveau, il feula, son regard métallique s'enflammant.

« Tu es à moi ! » siffla-t-il

Harry resta à l'observer, muet, fasciné par le regard envoûtant de colère posé sur lui.

« Tu es à moi ! » Répéta-t-il en soulevant son bras droit qui l'avait tant perturbé.

Et alors, Harry comprit. L'image du Ginny enserrant son bras entre ses seins s'imposa à son esprit et il savait ce qu'il devait dire pour apaiser le blond.

« Oui, je suis à toi. »

Ses yeux semblèrent se radoucir et l'hybride repartit à la conquête de ses lèvres, cette fois-ci avec plus de tendresse, cajolant les deux pétales avec de douces pressions, se mouvant en rythme, avant d'engouffrer à nouveau sa langue chaude dans sa cavité humide, ravivant la flamme qui les animait le matin-même, ondulante, caressante, elle le parcourut dans son entièreté.

Rapidement, Draco se glissa entre les jambes d'Harry qui s'étaient naturellement ouvertes. Il ronronna de bonheur pour sa place retrouvée. Étalé ainsi sur les draps immaculés, Harry avait l'air d'un ange, ses cheveux bruns tranchant. Ses lèvres reprirent leur parcours, frôlant l'angle de la mâchoire virile, mordillant tranquillement le lobe de l'oreille, descendant par de petits baisers vers la nuque où il s'arrêta brusquement. Sans précaution, il arracha en grognant le bandage qui recouvrait la blessure faite le matin même et ravivée dans l'après-midi. Il lécha la peau jusqu'à ce que toute trace d'alcool soit évacuée et plongea à nouveau ses dents dans la chaire.

Un immense soulagement traversa Harry au moment où les crocs s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Cette impression de lassitude, de fatigue extrême venait de disparaître.

Il aurait voulu que cet instant dure indéfiniment, mais trop tôt, Draco se retira, le laissant avide de sa chaleur. Le Survivant rouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait même pas sentit se fermer, et croisa le regard encore plus coléreux que précédemment du blond. Ses yeux parcouraient son corps, semblant lui lancer des éclairs tant la tension était palpable. Sans attendre, il renifla à nouveau son corps, sifflant de plus en plus fort.

L'odeur qu'il devait porter ne devait pas le satisfaire, pensa Harry, se sentant triste de ce constat.

Sans préavis, Draco se releva sur ses talons et d'un coup de main griffu envoya valser les boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant sa poitrine alors qu'au même instant l'autre main réduisait en lambeau son jean miteux, ne laissant plus que sur lui son caleçon, caleçon qu'il dû également protéger des mains entreprenantes.

« Dr-Draco ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Mais le sorcier semblait dans un autre monde. A peine les vêtements mis hors-service, il se jeta sur la peau nouvellement exposée et lécha chaque partie de son corps, mordillant quelque carré de chair, maltraitant ses tétons au passage, suçant son cou, ses hanches, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, laissant plusieurs marques rouges qui tourneront au violet profond d'ici quelques heures. Ces quelques heures paraissaient bien loin pour Harry. Il ne pouvait penser que dans l'instant présent, les lèvres sur son corps, ces dents qui le rendaient aussi endolori qu'excité. Bientôt, tout son être était enflammé, ne restant conscient que pour agripper les cheveux désormais en bataille de son presque-amant. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre cette langue impétueuse qui le parcourait, ce souffle qui le rendait toute chose, et ses mains qui voyageaient ci et là sans destination précise, sans jamais cependant atterrir là où Harry en avait le plus besoin. Il en venait à regretter de ne pas s'être laissé mettre à nu lorsque Draco en avait eu l'intention.

Brusquement, le muscle râpeux et les deux grandes mains quittèrent son épiderme, le froid caressant désagréablement sa peau rendue sensible par la salive qui le recouvrait. Il osa croiser le regard du blond qui le regardait, comme un peintre fixait son œuvre terminée en l'évaluant, déterminant s'il était satisfait ou non. Hypnotisé par ce regard, il sentit à peine Draco se déplacer sur la matelas pour venir se placer juste au-dessus de sa tête. Harry ne comprit pas alors, mais lorsque le Serpentard retira sa robe réglementaire pour révéler son corps nu et surtout son excitation bien présente, tout ce fit clair.

Il voulut protester et éloigner ce corps de lui mais la longue queue touffue blonde saisit ses mains et les enserra, les ramenant au-dessus de sa tête, lui retirant toute chance de se débattre. Draco s'avança un peu plus et l'odeur du mâle parvint au nez d'Harry, terriblement excité malgré lui. Le sexe, long mais fin, zébré de petites nervures, divinement courbé, entouré de son auréole de boucle blonde, s'approcha d'Harry, déposant son gland rougit au bord de ses lèvres, goûtant sans le vouloir la perle nacrée qui s'en échappait. Draco frotta sensuellement son sexe contre la bouche pour l'inciter à le recevoir, et Harry le regarda dans les yeux. Le regard des yeux gris était profond, assombris de désir et toujours de cette flamme de colère. Il lui paraissait tellement imposant ainsi, le dominant de toute sa stature, viril et fort. Il avait envie de se laisser faire.

Tout naturellement, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement et il n'en fallut pas plus au blond pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, un gémissement rauque s'arrachant de sa gorge.

C'était bon, vraiment bon de sentir ce sexe dur sur sa langue, lui faisant l'amour, se mouvant voluptueusement, sans le forcer, explorant chaque recoin de sa bouche comme sa langue l'avait fait auparavant. Y mettant toute sa bonne volonté, Harry déglutit et tenta de faire encore un peu plus rentrer la colonne de chair.

« C'est ça... Tu es à moi …. murmura-t-il … Et maintenant, suce-moi ! »

D'ordinaire, Harry se serait offusqué par tant de vulgarité alors qu'il le prenait dans sa bouche. Mais là, ça n'avait aucune importance.

Draco fit encore quelques va-et-vient dans sa gorge, alternant entre coups secs et rapides et mouvement lascifs en langoureux, râlant quand Harry l'accompagnait d'une succion, voir ajoutait ses dents de façon subtil qui le fit définitivement grogner de plaisir. Il était tellement beau, se soumettant ainsi, l'acceptant. Il voulait faire partir toutes ces odeurs autres que la sienne, qui le souillaient, le rendaient sale. Il voulait qu'il soit pur, qu'il lui appartienne, qu'il n'y ait que son odeur sur lui pour le protéger. Il ne supporterait aucune autre trace.

Avait-il réalisé la situation ? Avait-il seulement comprit que c'était bel et bien Harry Potter qui se trouvait sous lui ? Personne ne pouvait le dire, mais jamais autrement qu'en instant Draco ne s'était sentit aussi bien, à sa place, sauf ce matin et cette après-midi où il avait été en compagnie du brun.

Sentant qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir, Draco se retira rapidement de cette bouche trop accueillante et se recula sur le torse d'Harry, empoignant fébrilement son sexe dans sa main, le branlant deux, trois, quatre fois avant que le fuit de son plaisir n'éclate sur la poitrine luisante de sueur du brun qui le regardait, haletant et soufflé par le spectacle dont il avait été l'unique spectateur. Draco ronronna de plaisir face à son chef d'œuvre et huma rapidement l'air. Seule son empreinte demeurait sur le corps d'Harry, le revendiquant ouvertement. Même un sorcier banal à 5 mètres le sentirait sur Harry. Satisfait, il échangea un autre baiser langoureux avec le Gryffondor et s'apprêta à lui rendre la pareille pour le remercier et le féliciter, quand des pas retentirent.

Leur petite bulle d'intimité éclata et Harry reprit pieds à la réalité. Quelqu'un arrivait et si on le découvrait là, en compagnie de Draco Malfoy et passablement excités, c'était la fin.

Sans même laisser le temps à Draco de poursuivre, il sauta du lit, ramassa les restes de ses vêtements et courut se cacher dans in coin de l'infirmerie qui n'était pas éclairé par la lune au même moment où Madame Pomfresh entrait dans la salle.

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant l'état du lit et de son patient, et d'un air surprit, s'exclama :

« Mais qu'avez-vous fait pour vous mettre dans un état pareil ?

-Euh, j'ai rencontré ma main droite ? »

Mme Pomfresh souffla de désespoir puis saisit une petite aiguille sur la table de chevet qu'elle plante directement dans le bras du blond, qui s'endormit immédiatement.

« Hop, calmant ! Ce que je peux aimer ces moldus ... »

Et sans attendre que Mme Pomfresh reparte, Harry réutilisa son sort, travers la porte, et s'élança jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame de sa salle commune, priant pour qu'elle ne tienne pas compte du couvre-feu largement dépassé, le feu au rouge et les fesses à l'air.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Vous êtes content ? Un semblant de lemon aujourd'hui ! Et Draco ne finit pas stupefixié xD Le chapitre suivant est un peu commencé, j'ai pas encore d'idée précise de ce que je vais faire ^-^ **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**Gros bisous à tous !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	4. Entre colère et adoration

**Bonjour Bonjour ...**

**Hum hum, oui bon, je sais, j'ai du retard, beaucoup de retard ... Oui bon plus d'un an effectivement. **

**J'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, c'est de ma faute. J'ai commencé et j'ai posté cette histoire avant même d'avoir le scénario finit dans ma tête, ce qui est déjà de base une mauvaise idée, même si j'avais des idées. J'ai laissé les choses traîner et, au bout d'un moment, j'ai oublié ce que je voulais écrire.**

**Mais je tiens à vous remercier, car grâce à vos reviews, vous m'avez rappeler à l'ordre, et surtout, vous m'avez demandé de l'écrire, gentiment, cette foutue suite ! Grâce à vous, l'envie est revenue, et j'ai écris ce chapitre d'une traite il y a environ deux semaines, comme quoi quand l'inspiration vient x) (je l'ai un peu remanié depuis, histoire de pas vous servir un caca fumant) **

**J'ai pas mal changé depuis, vous m'avez connue alors que j'étais en première, je suis maintenant en première année de fac (et oui) et j'ai eu mon bac (Hallelujah !) **

**Je ne compte pas faire de réponse aux reviews, certaines datent de plus d'un an, et beaucoup d'entre vous ne se souviennent surement pas de cette fanfic, et vont retrouver l'alerte dans leur messagerie en se disant "C'était quoi ça déjà ?", bref x') **

**Cependant je tiens à remercier chacun d'entre vous, car cette suite, elle est là grâce à vous (bon après j'espère qu'elle vous plaira xP)**

**Alors, merci à : _Chickiri, Nerilkka, celtica25, Indomptee, Sillumina, Wellone, Astride Black, Alice Hearts, Pulcotinette, , Minerve, Bayla, KCink, lilywen, Elizabeth Snape, Guest, Daxy, haruhi-kyouya, Mimi98, brigitte26, shishi-sama76, Mimik0, Volcane4 (grosse bise si tu passes par là xP), shenendoahcalyssa, himechu95670, ptitcoeurfragile, tourrainecelia, strometrooper2 !_**

**Merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris et alerte, je vous vois et je vous aime aussi !**

**Petit rappel pour ceux qui ont oublié : A la suite d'un incident, Draco a bu une potion qui fait ressortir ses plus bas instincts animal et lui donne donc l'apparence d'un chat libidineux dont la proie semble être Harry. Pour sa sécurité, et celle des autres, Draco est enfermé dans l'infirmerie, non sans avoir assaillit Harry une première fois en le mordant. Harry se sent étrangement attiré par l'hybride, et nous nous sommes quittés alors que Harry s'enfuyait de l'infirmerie après une petite séance de pelotage intensif avec Draco dont il sort très troublé. Il se dirige donc vers sa salle commune pour rentrer se coucher.**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Quand Harry déboula dans la salle commune, seuls Ron, Hermione et Neville l'attendaient, allongés sur les fauteuils faisant face à l'âtre du feu.

Au moment même où le tableau coulissa pour le faire entrer, ils se retournèrent précipitamment à s'en briser le dos et les questions fusèrent :

« Tu étais où ?! »

« Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?! »

« Tu n'es pas blessé ?! »

Bref, tout ce que Harry craignait le plus.

« Ginny nous a dit que tu avais fait une halte aux toilettes, comment se fait-il que tu rentres prêt d'une heure après ?! Nous sommes inquiétés ! » Le fustigea Hermione.

Harry sembla alors très inconfortable.

« Euh, et bien, justement ! Je me suis fait attaquer par Mimi Geignarde ! J'ai combattu férocement pour ma vertu, mais j'ai gagné ! Ahah ! »

Le regard perçant d'Hermione le mit tout de suite mal à l'aise.

« Harry … Ne nous ment pas. Je sais très bien que tu n'irais jamais dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, tu en as trop peur, surtout depuis qu'elle-

\- Non ! C'est faux ! l'interrompit Harry, c'est juste que là, j'avais vraiment envie et …

\- Harry, arrête, le coupa Hermione d'une voix douce, on voit bien que depuis cette histoire avec Malfoy, tu te comportes différemment. Tout ça te tracasses non ? Nous sommes tes amis ! Tu sais que tu peux nous en parler ! »

Le silence se fit dans la salle, seulement entrecoupé des crépitements du feux qui bouillonnait dans la cheminée.

Harry était hésitant. A la fois il vouait une confiance totale en ses amis Gryffondors, autant il se répugnait à parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Malfoy et lui, c'était à la fois gênant et … Merlin, il se rendit compte qu'il voulait garder tous ces évènements comme un précieux secret qu'il chérissait. Est-ce qu'il s'était définitivement transformé en Poufsouffle ? Oh Merlin, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Tout cela devait suffire ! Toute cette histoire allait trop loin !

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, Neville, un livre de botanique sur les genoux, se manifesta :

« Hum, les amis, je ne veux pas vous interrompre, mais j'ai fait quelques recherches et …

\- Quoi, Neville ? fit Hermione, tout de suite intéressée, même si elle ne perdait pas des yeux Harry à qui elle comptait bien tirer les vers du nez.

\- Eh bien, en regroupant les informations, et sachant que la potion a eu pour effet d'exacerber les bas instincts de Malfoy, bas instincts eux-mêmes dirigés vers la première personne étant rentré en contact avec lui, je me suis dit, en prenant en compte le fait que Harry ait été sauvagement mordu par Malfoy que, eh bien, que par la salive, Harry ait été en quelque sorte … atteint par la potion également… Ce qui expliquerait son étrange comportement, finit Neville d'un air peu sûr de lui, quoique enorgueillit par l'attention qu'on lui procurait.

\- Et donc quoi, Harry serait atteint des mêmes symptômes ? » questionna Hermione.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le principal concerné, qui eut soudainement très chaud.

« Mais, Harry n'a pas été particulièrement violent ou quoi que ce soit dernièrement, je veux dire, il était même plutôt amorphe aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Ron, n'est-ce pas, vieux ? »

A nouveau, Harry gigota sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis, attitude qui n'échappa pas au regard acerbe d'Hermione.

« Harry … Si tu veux que nous t'aidions, il va falloir nous dire ce que tu nous caches ! On ne peut pas deviner ! Arrête de faire l'autruche et parle, bon sang ! »

Hermione s'approcha lentement de lui, le regard suspicieux, jusqu'à l'acculer contre le mur près de la cheminée alors qu'il bégayait :

« Non, enfin, je ne vous cache rien ! Enfin, je … Bon, il s'est _peut-être _passé deux trois petites choses … mais trois fois rien, vraiment ! Non Hermione, je te l'assure, rien de grave ! C'est juste que … Bon bon ok ça va ! Mais c'est de la faute de Malfoy, et de son foutu regard ! Et de son odeur, et de sa queue et … Oh mon Dieu Hermione je deviens fou, je crois que je suis attiré par lui !» finit-il en se laissant tomber au sol, emprisonnant sa tête de ses mains.

Hermione, bouché bée, regarda ses amis, sous le choc des révélations que venait de lui faire son ami.

« Mais … Mais Harry, pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ? s'écria Ron, les joues cramoisies

\- Je ne comprenais moi-même pas ce qu'il se passait ! fit Harry en relavant la tête. Mais… Mais si Malfoy m'a vraiment infecté avec sa salive, alors … alors ce n'est pas ma faute non ? Je ne suis pas vraiment attiré par lui ? »

Harry se releva soudainement, les yeux brillant d'un espoir mal contenu. L'air grave, Hermione, qui s'était éloignée face à ses révélations, s'approcha de nouveau et posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Harry … La potion n'a fait que montrer au grand jour vos instincts … Pour que vous en fassiez preuve, il fallait déjà qu'ils existent à la base, sinon Malfoy ne serait jamais intéressé à toi et toi tu n'aurais jamais réagi à ses avances … murmura doucement la jeune femme, un air désolé peint sur son visage en voyant l'air soudain maladif de son ami.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi le fait que ce soit Harry qui ait touché Malfoy en premier soit si important aux yeux des professeurs ? demanda intelligemment Ron. Je veux dire, pour ce qu'on en sait, son plus bas instinct aurait pu de vouloir danser la samba avec des cache-tétons…

\- Je pense, intervint Hermione, que la potion s'est basée sur le premier instinct que Malfoy a ressenti après qu'il ait été en contact avec la potion. Or il a été inconscient quelques secondes et c'est là qu'Harry l'a touché … A ce moment-là, son subconscient a dû sentir Harry et là …

\- C'est de drame ! » ajouta Ron

Hermione le regarda d'un air menaçant puis reprit, ayant pitié du regard dépité d'Harry qui avait fini par s'assoir lourdement sur un fauteuil :

« Mais Harry, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, peut-être que …

\- Arrête, Hermione, je sais que tu as toujours raison, tu le sais aussi bien que moi… Ce que je veux savoir maintenant, c'est comment faire pour que tout redevienne en ordre !

\- Harry ! Ce n'est pas si simple, s'il s'agit de tes envies profondes, de ta part animale, tu ne peux pas simplement –

Soudainement, le bruit d'une porte qui claque contre un mur retentit et résonna dans toute la salle commune, interrompant Hermione alors que Pattenrond apparaissait soudainement en bas de l'escalier, les poils dressés, la queue tendue et les oreilles pointées vers l'avant. A peine une seconde plus tard, Ginny Weasley, vêtue de sa robe de chambre rose, descendit avec perte et fracas à son tour avant de se jeter sur Pattenrond, juste en face du fauteuil qu'occupait Harry, et de le plaquer contre sa poitrine, le rendant incapable de tout mouvement alors que le chat orangé feulait méchamment et tentait pas tous les moyens de se soustraire de la poigne de la jeune rousse.

« Hermione ! Ça fait bien 20 minutes que je tente de l'empêcher de sortir de ton dortoir ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ! Il est devenu comme fou ! »

Puis, alors que Ginny tentait par tous les moyens de bloquer ce maudit chat, elle remarqua Harry, assit à côté de la cheminée, un air totalement défait sur son visage.

« Harry ! fit-elle en se redressant immédiatement, tentant de rassembler toute la dignité dont elle pouvait faire preuve, tu es revenu depuis longtemps ? »

Alors, Pattenrond sentit que la poigne de la jeune fille qui n'avait de cesse de l'importuner desserrait largement sur son petit corps gracile et, n'en croyant pas sa chance, donna une grande impulsion grâce à ses pattes arrières contre sa poitrine et en un saut, se projeta en avant, ayant enfin l'occasion d'accomplir sa mission de mâle qui l'obsédait depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

La scène sembla se passer au ralentit. Pattenrond effectua un vol plané avant d'atterrir fermement sur le visage d'Harry Potter qui, jusque-là, était perdu dans ses pensées. Le chat planta férocement ses griffes à l'arrière du crâne et de la nuque du jeune homme, et, avec un intense miaulement de soulagement, déversa un long jet d'urine contre le visage de l'humain qui portait l'odeur d'un rival. Et Dieu sait que Pattenrond avait horreur des rivaux. Son âme en paix, il se laissa décrocher de sa proie avant de se faire envoyer bouler de l'autre côté de la pièce par le frère de la fille diabolique. De toute façon, pensa Pattenrond en feulant et repartant en arrière, il n'y a que son roux à lui qui valait la peine d'exister.

Horrifiée, Hermione jeta tout de suite un sort de nettoyage sur Harry qui hurlait de dégoût et de surprise. Craignant que toute la salle commune ne rameute, elle lança un rapide sort de silence autour d'elle et de ses compagnons.

« Harry ! Harry ! Mon Dieu, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?! » s'exclama Ginny examinant de la tête d'Harry, là où les griffes du chat s'étaient plantées.

Faisant dit de l'attention que lui portait Ginny, Harry se détacha de son étreinte et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers son dortoir.

« J'en ai marre de ces conneries ! Demain, je vais voir Malfoy pour régler tout ça une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Les quatre amis entendirent les pas rageurs de jeune homme monter dans les escaliers avant que celui-ci ne claque la porte, réveillant certainement ses compagnons de dortoir, laissant un long silence entrecoupé des pouffements de rire de Ron, parce que, il fallait l'admettre, Harry attaqué à coup de jet d'urine, c'était pas commun, comme situation.

Comme promis, aux premières heures du matin, la nuit n'ayant pour une fois pas porté conseil, Harry Potter se leva, le souvenir de son humiliation de la veille encore frais dans son esprit, se prépara pour sa journée en prenant soin de débarrasser toute odeur de son corps (il n'était pas fou au point de provoquer Malfoy, merci bien.), et descendit d'un pas décidé vers l'infirmerie, munit de sa baguette, et prêt à en découdre avec le blond, auquel il dirait sa façon de penser. La veille, Hermione était venue le voir et avait tenter de l'en dissuader, mais il avait tenu bon. Elle était repartie en lui promettant d'aller voir Snape pour lui expliquer son hypothèse et pour qu'il puisse préparer un antidote pour lui également. Elle était partie après cela, claquant la porte, faisant fi des cris de désespoirs des Gryffondors qui se désespéraient d'avoir une nuit calme. Harry, quant à lui, était fier d'avoir tenu ses résolutions. On ne molestait pas Harry Potter, quand bien même cette violence pouvait être agréable !

Oh oui, quelle violence …

Non ! Harry se remit les idées bien en place, pas question de céder à ce foutu félin encore une fois ! Il ne s'agissait que de ses envies les plus enfouies ! Et quel homme serait-il s'il ne pouvait même pas contrôler ça ?

Son temps de réflexion dura jusqu'à ce que, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, se retrouve devant les portes de l'infirmerie. S'armant de courage et de volonté, et réitéra le sort de la veille et s'engouffra, incognito, dans le lieu à peine éclairé par le soleil timide de l'aube.

En position de défense, Harry s'apprêtait à faire face à un animal en rut prêt à tout pour lui voler sa virginité.

Il attendit environ une minute entière, à l'affut du moindre mouvement, avant de se rendre compte que le félin devait être en train de dormir, puisqu'il entendait un léger souffle ressemblant à un mignon ronflement émanant du seul lit présent dans la pièce.

Toujours méfiant, car le fourbe pouvait tenter de le piéger, Harry s'approcha lentement, paré à toute éventualité, sa baguette fermement ancrée dans sa poigne.

A l'aide de celle-ci, il écarta lentement les pans du rideau qui cachaient l'ignoble bête, et, d'un mouvement agile, plaça sa baguette sous la jugulaire du scélérat, doublant toute attaque possible.

Cependant le serpent ne bougea pas d'un pouce, dormant même d'un sommeil paisible.

Harry resta perplexe, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que son ennemi soit endormit, faible, sans défense. Devait-il en profiter pour le mettre à sa merci, incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit ?

Une part de lui perverse se réjouissait à l'idée d'un Draco Malfoy offert à Harry, une part de lui qu'il fit taire non sans rougir.

Harry resta donc là, debout devant le lit de l'homme qu'il pensait détester, sans rien faire, inutile et désœuvré.

Il se mit alors à observer les traits du visage de Malfoy. Il retint un sursaut de surprise car, dans son imaginaire en colère, il voyait chez Malfoy un regard pervers et mauvais, cherchant la moindre de ses faiblesses pour pouvoir mieux l'attaquer. Et là, là … Et bien, il avait les yeux fermés. Donc pas de regard pervers et mauvais. Juste ses paupières fines qui cachaient le joyau de ses yeux anthracites. De même adieu le sourire goguenard, bienvenue la moue terriblement adorable et endormie, une moue qui ne laisse même pas entrevoir ses petites canines fines, le conférant un air bien plus humain qu'il avait pu voir ces derniers jours. Enfin, si on oubliait les oreilles qui dépassaient de ses cheveux. Pour une fois, son visage était totalement détendu et bien plus agréable.

Harry s'attendrit devant ce visage d'ange. Comment pouvait-on être en colère face à un être tel que lui ? Il était parfait. Totalement parfait.

Dans un coin de sa tête Harry sentit que son cerveau avait été totalement retourné par cet être à la fois diabolique et angélique, mais honnêtement, il n'en avait que faire. Harry souffla béatement et une petite mèche de cheveux blond alla titiller l'arête du nez de Draco, lui faisant froncer les sourcils d'une manière qu'Harry qualifierait d'honteusement craquante. Il se sentit doucement fondre et retira la mèche encombrante d'un léger geste de la main en se penchant légèrement vers la forme endormie. Le visage de Draco se détendit instantanément et un petit sourire vint orner ses lèvres fines.

Une bouffée de bonheur envahit sa poitrine face à la petite fossette qui s'était formée au coin de la bouche de son blond, et sans qu'il n'y pense vraiment, il posa un baiser aérien sur son front, avant de descendre lentement sur la pointe de son nez, puis de caresser de son souffle ses lèvres. Il resta ainsi un moment, profitant des ronronnements apaisant de celui qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

Tout à coup, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, laissant Madame Pomfresh apparaître qui alla directement se dirigée à son bureau pour remplir quelques formalités, ne remarquant pas le jeune homme penché au-dessus de son patient.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Harry qui se redressa sans faire de bruit, puis sortit de la pièce tout aussi silencieusement.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, sa première pensée fut qu'il devait impérativement prendre l'antidote de cette potion pour remettre ses idées au clair.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Bon je vous l'accorde, il ne se passe pas énormément de chose, il s'agit plus d'un chapitre explicatif qui va faire la transition jusqu'à la fin lémonée :3 Et puis, eh, un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute, ça ne fais pas de mal non ? Et je voulais aussi montrer qu'il n'y a pas qu'une histoire de sexe là dessous, mais aussi des sentiments profonds ! **

**Il une chose dont je me rappelle quant à la suite de cette fanfic que j'avais imaginé, c'était le jet d'urine de Pattenrond, cette scène me fait totalement triper ! **

**Néanmoins je n'étais pas très à l'aise pour écrire cette suite, j'ai voulu garder le ton des chapitres précédents, et pour cela j'ai dû les relire plusieurs fois chacun afin de ne pas faire d'erreur. **

**Mille merci à vous une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci, le chapitre sera à l'heure, il est déjà commencé ! **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**Gros bisous à tous !**

** Vaurienne ;) **


	5. Guérir du mal

**Hello tout le monde ! Ça va ?**

**Je vous livre tout chaud le chapitre 5 ! J'ai écrit les 3/4 dimanche dernier, comme quoi il faut laisser l'inspiration venir ^^**

**Je voulais vous remercier pour tous vos gentils retours, vous êtes adorables ! J'avais peur que tout le monde s'en fiche, mais vous avez été vraiment trop mignons !**

**Toute de suite, les réponses aux reviews !**

**Stromtrooper2 : T'inquiète ça m'arrive souvent à moi aussi d'oublier de quoi l'histoire parlait ^^ La nouvelle confrontation est dans ce chapitre !**

**Nhocae : Coucou toi xD C'est vrai que le style à un peu évolué, mais je dis toujours autant de bêtises ^^ Merci à toi de me lire ahah ^^**

**Indomptee : Comme quoi les miracles arrivent xD Comment j'ai eu l'idée du jet d'urine ? Je sais même pas xD Je préfère pas savoir x)**

**l'ange rouge : Oui moi aussi j'adore le Draco-Neko ! Normalement ça va le faire pour écrire la suite, je suis bien inspirée ! Merci à toi !**

**petitcoeurfragile : Merci ! Voilà la suite !**

**brigitte26 : Et moi j'ai beaucoup rit en l'écrivant xD Voilà la suite !**

**KCinK : Moi non plus je n'y ai pas cru quand j'ai finis le chapitre xD C'est normal d'avoir dû relire les chapitres ^^ Oui je crois que c'est le problème principal d'es auteurs, on est au taquet au premier chapitre et après ... x) Moi c'est ton message à toi qui m'a fait chaud au coeur !**

**Volcane4 : Bonjour bonjour ^^ Oui, déjà xD Oui, tu es une harceleuse, mais tu m'as permis de me bouger le cul ^^ Du coup il faut que je me mette à jour et fasse un tour sur ton profil ! Les drabbles c'est plus compliqué, j'ai plein de petits drabbles en tête mais je pourrais pas reprendre un drabble par jour, il y a des soirs où je finis les cours à 20h et 19h, ça va pas être possible x) Gros bisous !**

**JekoOh : Ah bah si j'ai réussis à te convertir un peu au Drarry, c'est magnifique xD Ta review est trop mignonne ! Elle fait plaisir à mon petit coeur sensible ^^ Ouf te me rassures en disant que ce n'est pas du PWP, c'était ma peur ^^ Merci beaucoup ! Voilà le chapitre tranquillou ^^**

**Mimi98 : Voilà la suite :D Pour ce qui est du charme de Draco ... Il va être un peu mis à mal ^^**

**Rinfinity : Merci à toi de m'écrire cette belle review ^^ Je crois que le jet d'urine à choqué tout le monde x)**

**angemewmew : Merci ! Voilà la suite ;)**

**Chickiri : C'est merveilleux ahah ! Oui on meurt d'envie de se faire avoir par lui, surtout en neko ^^ Quand je vois tous les gentils retours, je me dis que j'ai bien fait de m'y remettre ^^ Et je me marre bien à écrire ces chapitres ^^ merci pour ta review trop chou ! Du coup le rythme de parution ça dépend, là j'ai mis 2 mois et quelques, mais peut-être que la prochaine fois ça sera moins ^^ Je met sur mon twitter mon avancée, si jamais ^^**

**lololitaoe : Merci ! Oui ils sont trop choux ! :3**

**madnessEater : J'espère te faire rire à nouveau !**

**Ange Phoenix : Oui, c'est le but, pas de prise de tête, on se détend ! :D Merci !**

**celianeko : J'espère que tu es toujours vivante xD**

**Neytiri : #catforever Sache que ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir, c'est après celle-ci que j'ai réellement réfléchit au scénario du chapitre 5, merci à toi ! C'est toi la merveille !**

**Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 : Holà ! Ne bave pas trop non plus ^^ Prépare toi mentalement, voilà le chapitre !**

**Et voilà ^^ Je vous remercie plus que jamais, ce chapitre il est là grâce à vous ^^**

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, il se passe pas mal de choses**

**Sur ce , El chapitre !**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione avait tenu sa promesse et Snape, associé à Pomfresh, avaient pu préparer un antidote pour Harry également. Il avait rendez-vous le soir même à l'infirmerie pour qu'on le lui administre.

Depuis cette fois où il avait vu Draco dormir, Harry n'était pas revenu le voir. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette histoire et avait bien fait comprendre à ses amis qu'il ne voulait plus en entendre parler.

Tout cela était déjà très douloureux pour lui car il devait ignorer les appels incessants de Draco qui le suppliait de le rejoindre. Il se sentait las, fatigué, et n'avait qu'une envie, être libéré du poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine, poids qui s'évanouirait à l'instant où il irait voir Draco, qui était lui cloîtré à l'infirmerie, il le savait, mais il avait la tête dure.

Ses amis désespéraient de le voir amorphe depuis 5 jours. Car non seulement il ressemblait à une loque, mais il était en plus irritable, il pouvait exploser à tout instant. C'est Pattenrond qui en fit le premier les frais lorsqu'il tenta de se coller au brun, visiblement mécontent de ne pas sentir son odeur sur la peau du jeune homme.

Le vol plané qu'il effectua à travers la salle commune fut mémorable. Le cri offusqué d'Hermione aussi.

Bref, tous ses amis, et même ses connaissances, s'inquiétaient pour lui à la vue des énormes cernes sous ses yeux et de son teint blafard. Même Ginny avait préféré rejoindre un Serdaigle bien plus joyeux, laissant tomber son précieux Harry, pour un temps, du moins.

Ces jours de cauchemars allaient prendre fin, il allait pouvoir se débarrasser de Malfoy, de ses yeux trop envoûtants, et pourrait enfin se consacrer à une vie amoureuse saine et sans anicroche, avec une fille quelconque, qui ne fera pas les choux gras de la presse à scandale. Peut-être serait-ce une Poufsouffle ou une Serdaigle. Une fille assez jolie, tout du moins, pensa Harry en rejoignant sa table pour le déjeuner, l'odeur de rôti de porc flattant ses narines, une fille sans histoire, pas comme Malfoy. Une fille sans saveur, pas comme Malfoy. La saveur de Malfoy elle, était loin d'être qualifiée comme banale. Non, elle était musquée, un peu épicée, et piquante, exactement comme son caractère, mais ô combien savoureuse …

« Aaargh ! » s'exclama Harry en plongeant la tête dans son assiette vide, il avait hâte que cette obsession cesse.

Les autres Gryffondors échangèrent un regard mi- inquiet mi- amusé, sa situation commençait à être connue même des plus jeunes parmi la maison, et chacun attendait la suite de l'aventure, une curiosité malsaine qui les poussaient à porter encore plus d'attention au jeune survivant qui de son côté, se sentait oppressé de toute part.

Soudain, les chuchotements et ricanements à son propos cessèrent lorsque le bruit feutré d'une cape qui frôle le sol et le son des talons qui frappent la dalle de pierre retentirent. Une odeur de laboratoire de potion subsistait alors que Neville Londubat éprouvait une fascination toute particulière pour ses pommes de terre cuites au four.

« Mr Potter, fit le professeur Snape, de sa voix la plus traînante, vous êtes attendu à 20h précises à l'infirmerie pour recevoir votre antidote. Au moindre retard de votre part, sachez que l'antidote se trouvera étrangement vidé dans la cuvette des toilettes du 3ème étage. Alors à moins que vous ne vouliez boire cette eau qui cuve dans ses cabinets depuis plusieurs années déjà, je vous suggère d'être à l'heure. Bien sûr, continua-t-il avait un sourire satisfait, nous protégerons votre vertu de Mr Malfoy, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était toujours intacte, ajouta-t-il un peu plus fort. »

Les élèves, qui s'étaient tu à l'idée d'assister à un affrontement Potter/Snape, pouffèrent alors que les joues d'Harry le chauffaient désagréablement.

Snape rejoignit la table des professeurs en ricanant, sous le regard réprobateur de Minerva, alors que les discussions reprenaient petit à petit.

« Tu sais Harry, fit Hermione sous le ton de la confession, la plupart des élèves de Poudlard sont vierges, il est interdit de faire ces choses dans les salles de classes et les couloirs, de plus, les filles ne sont pas autorisées à aller dans les dortoirs des garçons, et vice versa, donc tu vois, logiquement il y a beaucoup de personnes vierges ici !

\- Oui mais regarde Hermione, toi tu viens bien parfois dans nos dortoirs, ça ne veut rien dire, constata Neville.

\- Non mais attends Neville, Hermione c'est différent, c'est pas exactement une fille normale tu vois ! Elle est plus, entre les deux, tu vois ! Acheva brillamment Ron. »

Un silence gêné s'installa alors que Hermione, le regard noir et l'orgueil atteint, se leva de table et sortit de la grande salle, poings serrés et dos tendu.

« Bah, elle finit pas son rôti ? Du coup, quelqu'un en veut ou je peux ? » quémanda le roux, sous le regard désespéré de ses amis.

* * *

A son grand désarroi, le soir même arriva bien trop vite au goût d'Harry. Il appréhendait sa rencontre avec Draco tout autant qu'il la désirait. Ce qui allait se passer après l'effrayait encore plus. Allaient-ils agir comme si de rien n'était, ou bien allaient-ils tout simplement cesser tout contact ? A vrai dire, il ne savait pas quelle option il préférait.

Après tout, si toute cette histoire a commencé, c'est bien parce qu'il y avait malgré tout quelque chose entre Malfoy et lui non ? Mais pouvait-il réellement ne serait-ce que considérer l'idée d'un « nous » entre Malfoy et lui ? Une semaine avant, ils se détestaient ! Ou du moins le pensait-il. Cette potion mélangeait ses idées, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer lesquels de ses sentiments étaient vrais ou faux. Il avait besoin de cet antidote pour éclaircir ses idées.

D'un pas déterminé, Harry se leva du fauteuil de la salle commune sur lequel il était assis depuis 18 heures, soit la fin des cours, et jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, pressa le pas, les menaces de Snape toujours bien présentes dans son esprit.

Il avait cinq minutes pour rejoindre l'infirmerie, juste le temps qu'il fallait s'il marchait rapidement.

A 20h pile, il frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie, le cœur serré, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

Ce fut Madame Pomfresh qui lui ouvrit, le regard grave mais souriant de manière rassurante.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, le rassura-t-elle à la vue de son expression stressée, tu ne crains rien, Draco ne peux pas t'approcher. »

L'infirmière s'écarta, laissant le champ de vision libre à Harry.

En effet, Draco était assis sur son lit, vêtu de son pyjama Serpentard, attaché à celui-ci par des liens magiques, vraisemblablement entretenus par la directrice de la maison Gryffondor, qui se tenait non loin.

Comme il le redoutait, le regard de Draco braqué sur lui embrouillait totalement son esprit. Le malaise qu'il ressentait depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu s'envola comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite alors qu'il entendait Draco ronronner, sa queue se balançant frénétiquement, ses oreilles levées d'intérêt, tirant légèrement sur ses liens en une vaine tentative de se rapprocher de lui. Il se sentait tout moite, presque fiévreux. Il ne sentait plus l'odeur de désinfectant, ne voyait plus les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, non, il n'y avait que …

« Mr Potter … Juste à l'heure à ce que je vois, dommage. »

Le professeur Snape venait de se placer face à lui, coupant le contact visuel entre les deux jeunes hommes.

« Voici comme tout cela va se passer. Nous allons d'abord donner l'antidote à monsieur Malfoy, observer les résultats, puis si ceux-ci sont concluants ça sera à votre tour. Nous ferons ensuite une prise de sang pour vérifier que la potion a bien quitté votre corps. Cela convient-il à Mr Potter ?

\- Oui Monsieur, répondit-il.

\- Bien, s'exclama Madame Pomfresh, allons-y alors ! »

Snape s'écarta, et Harry pu à nouveau profiter de Draco, se gorgeant de ces derniers instants avant que ses petites oreilles ne disparaissent.

Mme Pomfresh s'empara de la petite fiole posée sur son bureau à l'entrée de l'infirmerie et s'approcha de Malfoy avec prudence. Sentant le danger, Draco feula en hérissant ses poils, ses yeux de mercure quittèrent ceux d'Harry pour se concentrer sur l'infirmière et plus précisément sur la fiole qu'elle tenait entre ses mains gantées. Harry aurait pu en rire si n'avait pas ressenti d'un coup une intense peur totalement irraisonnée pour le blond attaché sur son lit. Était-ce encore la potion qui lui faisait ressentir cela ou bien était-ce sincère ? Cette indécision devait cesser, ou bien Harry ne donnerait pas cher de sa santé mentale, déjà bien usée depuis ses dernières années.

Alors que Madame Pomfresh se tenait à moins d'un mètre de lui et malgré les liens qui obstruait ses mouvements, Draco tenta de la griffer au visage en poussant un cri de colère. A travers ses yeux, on pouvait voir sa panique. La femme avait débouché la fiole et l'odeur qui en ressortait ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

« Minerva, s'il vous plait ! s'écria Pomfresh »

Face à l'ordre non prononcé, Minerva resserra les liens, empêchant le moindre mouvement de la part de l'humanoïde.

« Professeur Snape, venez tenir sa tête. »

Ledit professeur obtempéra et vint se saisir de l'arrière de sa tête, évitant les tentatives de morsures et maintenant sa bouche ouverte.

Draco fixa Harry de ses yeux effrayés. C'était douloureux, il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, il savait que c'était nécessaire, et pourtant, et pourtant …. Il n'arrivait pas à supporter de le voir se faire malmener de cette manière. Son cœur se serrait de voir perler au coin de ses yeux des larmes de peur et de souffrance mêlées.

Sans attendre, Pomfresh vida l'entièreté de la fiole dans sa gueule. Aussitôt, Snape maintint sa mâchoire fermée et lui boucha le nez pour le forcer à avaler, ce qu'il consentit finalement à faire.

Tous deux s'éloignèrent de lui, attendant nerveusement le résultat pendant que Minerva maintenait toujours les liens.

Draco resta un moment immobile, les yeux rivés sur ses genoux alors qu'un silence de mort emplissait la pièce, tous fébriles.

Puis, comme au ralentit, il releva la tête, ses pupilles de chats disparurent en même temps que sa queue et ses oreilles de chats, il observa chacun des visages, et s'attarda sur celui d'Harry un moment, comme perdu.

Alors que chacun retenait son souffle, il s'exclama :

« Qu'est-ce que fait le balafré ici ?! Et détachez moi bon sang, je ne suis pas une bête ! »

* * *

Comme prévu, Harry avait bu l'antidote et les analyses de sang n'avaient révélé aucun poison restant.

Après un examen méticuleux de Madame Pomfresh, chacun avait pu regagner ses quartiers.

Draco avait récupéré ses esprits, et Harry aussi. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, comme si la semaine n'avait pas existé. Le regard de Malfoy était redevenu le même. Froid, orgueilleux, mauvais.

Alors pourquoi avait-il si mal au cœur ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si déçu ?

Il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit et se sentait encore plus perdu qu'avant la prise de l'antidote.

Car s'il ne ressentait plus cette attraction mystique lorsqu'il était proche de Draco, en revanche, il se sentait toujours flagada en pensant à lui. Et pourtant, Mme Pomfresh le lui avait certifié, il était guéri. Elle avait même pu effacer la marque de morsure au creux de son épaule. Il ne restait vraiment plus aucune trace de cette semaine, rien, excepté ses sentiments.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier jour de cours depuis leur guérison. Juste avant le déjeuner, il avait un cours en commun avec les Serpentards, Botanique. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le revoir, surtout que des bruits couraient, rapportant que Malfoy avait retrouvé toute sa verve. Harry n'était pas prêt à se sentir rabaisser par celui pour lequel il nourrissait des sentiments, sentiments qu'il avait finalement découvert grâce, ou à cause, de toute cette aventure.

Le moral en berne et assommé par le cours d'Histoire de la magie qu'il venait d'avoir, il se dirigea mollement vers les serres. Ses amis s'inquiétaient, il était encore plus amorphe qu'avant sa visite à l'infirmerie. Ils avaient tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez à son retour, mais rien n'y fit. Harry était rester obstinément muet, refusant de s'exprimer sur ses sentiments, se contentant de leur faire un bref compte rendu des évènements.

Pour Hermione, cela ne faisait pas de doute, il devait aller parler à Malfoy, lui expliquer, mais Harry avait refusé en arguant que Malfoy semblait avoir tout oublié de cette semaine.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux être con » s'auto-flagellait Harry en prenant sa place dans la serre, ne décrochant pas son regard du sol de peur de croiser un regard venimeux. Il se sentait tellement idiot de ressentir des sentiments envers un ennemi qu'il détestait quelques jours avant, comme si ses bases s'étaient effondrées. Il ne pouvait juste pas aimer Malfoy et pourtant … Il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'était même pas gay. Si lui aimait Malfoy, alors dans ce cas Hermione allait surement bientôt sortir avec Pansy Parkinson, c'était du même ordre.

Il leva la tête lorsque Madame Chourave prit la parole et chercha malgré lui la petite tête blonde. Il ne fut pas déçu. Il le fixait. Draco le fixait. Et pas avec méchanceté comme il l'avait fait dans l'infirmerie. Il semblait plutôt pensif, il n'avait même pas vu que Harry le regardait à son tour.

Il sentit aussitôt son cœur marteler sa poitrine. Il fit bien attention à ce qu'il avait à faire et à ne surtout pas regarder autre chose que les graines qu'il devait planter avec minutie. Il était même parvenu à penser à autre chose et rire un peu des bêtises de Ron. Peut-être qu'il allait pouvoir passer outre toute cette histoire, lui aussi. Il était vain de ressasser des sentiments qui, de toute évidence, n'étaient pas partager.

Oui, c'est bien cela. Il allait continuer de rire avec Ron et Hermione, et trouver une gentille Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle qui n'intéressera jamais Rita Skeeter.

Fort de cette résolution, il passa la journée sans s'inquiéter de Draco Malfoy, puis le reste de la semaine, et ainsi de suite.

Aimer Draco Malfoy, quelle folie absurde.

* * *

Une fine pellicule de neige ornait les bancs de pierre dans la cour de Poudlard. Il faisait froid en Ecosse, pas le moindre petit animal ne pointait le bout de son nez, le lac servait déjà de patinoire aux élèves et même le Saule Cogneur frissonnait de temps en temps.

L'ambiance était plutôt détendue au sein de l'école, pas d'examen en vue, pas de tension, pas de stress.

Enfin, sauf pour un certain blond.

En effet Draco Malfoy était en colère. Jamais on ne l'avait ignoré ainsi. Voilà plus d'un mois que Harry Potter n'essayait même plus de fuir son regard. En fait, c'est comme s'il s'en fichait juste. Est-ce qu'il le faisait exprès, pour le faire enrager ? Ou bien n'avait-il vraiment plus aucun intérêt à ses yeux ?

De son côté, Draco aussi avait essayé de faire semblant, une première fois à l'infirmerie, puis les jours suivant, car après tout Harry Potter était son ennemi et il s'était assez ridiculisé ainsi. Mais le voir si mou et bon à rien l'avait agacé. Agacé parce qu'il voulait le voire en bonne santé, énergique, avec du répondant. A la place, il avait droit à une loque. Ça l'énervait. Draco Malfoy n'aimait que les choses de qualité. Il lui était rapidement apparu qu'il était la raison de cet état catatonique. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il soit difficile de vivre normalement après avoir connu la chaleur de ses baisers, il est quand même Draco Malfoy.

En plus, ce salop avait mangé à la table des Serdaigles ce midi, à côté d'une fille.

« Si tu veux mon avis, elle est juste intéressée par son statut, et regarde là, sans saveur, les cheveux filasse …

\- Draco, on a compris, tu n'aimes pas cette fille ! grogna Pansy Parkinson. Tu sais, tu devrais aller voir Potter. Presque toute l'école sait maintenant que vous avez eu un truc et que vous avez toujours un truc, et que vous êtes tous les deux trop –

\- Oh Merlin ! l'interrompit Draco, c'est pas vrai !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois qu'elle a de l'acné ! Ah non c'est pas possible, il faut faire quelque chose, il ne peut passer de moi à elle !

\- Euh Draco, techniquement, vous n'êtes pas réellement sortis ensemble … »

Draco fixa son amie, choqué et pensif. C'est vrai que tout cela n'avait été qu'un incident, un incident révélateur certes, mais un incident. Lui-même avait mis du temps à se l'avouer. Même après presque un mois de réflexion, il prenait peur quand il pensait à ses sentiments. Il avait d'abord dû se l'avouer à soi-même, puis l'avouer à ses amis, qui avaient soupiré de soulagement, et enfin manipuler sa famille à travers ses lettres pour qu'ils considèrent Harry Potter comme quelqu'un de respectable, chantant ses louanges. Jusqu'ici cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné, et sa mère avait même envie de rencontrer ce nouvel Harry Potter, qui avait selon ses dires d'un « homme tout à fait charmant ». Non, Draco Malfoy était fier de lui, il craignait juste la réaction de certaines personnes lorsqu'il présenterait Harry Potter comme son petit-ami. Entre nous, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Potter approfondisse sa relation avec la calculatrice (même si honnêtement elle n'avait qu'un petit bouton sur le front).

Il devait absolument sauver son honneur. Et au-delà, Harry lui manquait. Il avait aimé être proche de lui, l'embrasser et l'enlacer malgré l'influence de la potion. Il devait le ramener dans le droit chemin. Et ce chemin, c'était un allé simple pour sa chambre. Il devait attirer son regard vert vif à nouveau.

Draco Malfoy is back.

* * *

**Yeaaaaah ! Je me suis vraiment marrée à imaginer le Draco post-Neko x)**

**Si vous voulez connaitre l'avancée de mes fanfictions, j'ai créé un twitter exprès, l'adresse est sur mon profil, voilà ^^**

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**Vaurienne ;) **


End file.
